Bâtard Sensible
by yochu
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ Tentative d’oubli de la part d’un dragon émotionnellement torturé…


**Résumé : **Tentative d'oubli de la part d'un dragon (émotionnellement) torturé …

**Genre : **Romance/angst

**Pairing: **Pas difficile à deviner…

**Avertissement : **Yaoi… ceux qui ne supportent pas l'idée de deux mecs ensemble, ouste !

**Rating : **bof…T ?

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à JKR et bla. Bla. Bla… Même le titre n'est pas de moi...

**Note&co : **Ou comment l'auteuze éprouve soudain une furieuse envie d'écrire alors qu'elle devrait réviser pour ses partiels… Est-ce ma faute si l'appel de la plume est plus fort ? Idée surgie de nulle part… Planquez-vous !

* * *

°°°°°  
**Bâtard Sensible  
°°°°°**

Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré émotif…  
Un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur…  
Un homme en somme.

Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Je pars mais te désire encore…  
N'essaies pas de me retenir. Les pleurs n'y changeront rien. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Le temps s'est enfui, Potter. On a changé. Les promesses, c'est beau quand on a 17 ans mais elles ne tiennent pas la route sur la durée.  
Arrête de supplier des yeux. Sèche tes larmes. Tu es le Survivant, bordel. Le vainqueur de Voldemort. Tu vaux mieux que ça.  
Mieux que moi.

Comment ça j'ai tout faux ? Un Malfoy a toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

Je ravale ma fierté et je tends ma main vers ta joue baignée de jolies larmes creusant des sillons.  
Tu l'attrapes et tu la serres cherchant à faire passer tout ton amour à travers ce contact.

Tu ne me feras pas rester. Les belles années sont passées. Nous avons eu notre quota de bonheur, il est épuisé à présent…

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un monstre, juste un salaud qui t'aime.  
Mais c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien.

Tes beaux yeux se voilent. Tu as compris.  
Notre bulle a éclaté et contrairement aux dires de tes amis, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même.  
Il faut que je parte maintenant.

Tu gémis et tout mon être hurle. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?  
Je suis pourtant glacé, je n'ai pas de cœur, il ne peut pas souffrir.  
Ne gémis plus.

Tu n'as pas lâché ma main et tu le presses encore de désespoir.  
Tes larmes sont taries.  
Les hommes ne pleurent pas… ou pas longtemps.

Arrête de me regarder avec cette tristesse dans les yeux… tu n'es pas innocent…  
Cette pureté, je te l'ai volé et elle m'appartient encore… Je ne partage pas.  
Je suis un grand égoïste, plus encore quand l'objet de ma convoitise n'est pas sous mon contrôle…

C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas encore à me défaire de cette idée. Tu m'appartiens. Je t'ai marqué du sceau des Malfoy en te faisant mien.

Mais alors… pourquoi ai-je l'impression du contraire…

J'ai envie de fumer. Tu m'as convaincu d'arrêter il y a de cela six ans…  
Pas de nicotine depuis prés de 2200 jours et quelques secondes…

Pourquoi ai-je compté ? Parce que c'est le temps qu'a duré notre relation…  
Toutes ces minutes sans un nuage cachant notre soleil, gâchant notre chef d'œuvre esquissé à deux.

Je suis debout dans notre chambre, décidé à m'éloigner pour ne jamais revenir.  
Et toi, tu me regardes avec cette détresse dans les yeux qui me feraient rester s'il n'y avait pas…

N'en parlons plus. Je suis fatigué.  
Tu as choisi et tu ne peux pas m'avoir à tes côtés.  
Un Malfoy n'accepte pas les compromis.

Oui, mon nom est encore très important à mes yeux. En douterais-tu ?  
C'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me rattacher. Avant, il y avait toi…  
Alors laisse moi au moins ça et arrête de ricaner quand je mentionne ma famille. Ils n'étaient pas tous Mangemorts.

Je souris, un sourire sans joie et tu poses ton regard sur mon bras… oui, la marque y était, tu le sais bien… et par ta faute.  
Ça non plus, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais.

Moi, il y a longtemps que je n'y pense plus. Une époque révolue…  
Comme Poudlard et nos années illuminées par nos nuits et ces instants volés à la vie, à notre destin.  
Toi, le Survivant sur qui pesait une funeste prophétie et moi… Moi…

On était pourtant heureux… Ou alors peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion…

Je voulais éprouver une fois dans ma vie l'insouciance… et je me suis laissé aller dans une confiance absolue en la vie… parce que tu avais vaincu… parce qu'elle nous avait permis d'être ensemble… parce qu'elle nous avait donné ces moments…

Mais la vie est traîtresse… elle reprend aussi vite qu'elle offre. Nous avons vécu des épreuves bien au-delà du supportable…  
Trop souvent, la malchance s'est abattue sur nous et je maudis ces années sombres qui s'étalent et empiètent sur les précieux moments façonnés à deux.

Je secoue la tête et tu tires ma main. Tu ne veux pas que je me remémore les mauvais souvenirs… juste les bons.  
Ceux où on vivait notre vie sans penser aux lendemains. Optimisme de Gryffondor… N'essaye pas.

Laisse moi te quitter sans esclandre. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

Tu grimaces et libères mon poignet.  
Je ne pensais pas que les Lions abandonnaient si facilement…

Tu me tournes le dos, furieux, sur notre lit.  
Les larmes sont définitivement parties… la colère a pris leur place.

Un comportement que je connais… Je préfère cela. Je sais comment y faire face.  
Mais il me rappelle aussi nos incessantes disputes à Poudlard et notre soi disante haine.

Des bribes d'échanges venimeux me reviennent à l'esprit.  
Et ce soir où nous avons fini un des plus féroces dans mon lit…

Au fait, personne n'en est jamais sorti vainqueur…

La fureur, nous l'avions changé en quelque chose nous laissant sonnés… mais repus.  
Et puis cette animosité subitement transformés en quelque chose de tellement plus fort et plus doux à la fois…

Quand j'inventais notre futur sur ta peau offerte…  
Quand tu parlais de nos projets de vie commune en essayant de résister à mes baisers…  
Tous ces morceaux de secondes passés entre tes bras alors que je sentais ton souffle apaisant au creux de ma nuque.

Comme quoi, je ne les ai pas oubliés…

Allez vous en Souvenirs. Je ne veux plus de vous désormais. Comme je ne veux plus de toi.  
Je suis cruel ? Oui, mais si c'est la seule manière de renoncer à toi sans faiblir… je peux l'être encore.

La fatalité, le destin… ce que tu veux.  
Tout s'est acharné à nous séparer…des années à se déchirer haineusement, des années à s'aimer… furieusement.  
Nous avons tout fait dans les extrêmes…

Je déteste cette vie qui ne me laisse jamais en paix, se chargeant de piétiner mon univers… notre univers.

Comment a-t-on pu tomber aussi bas ?  
À se comporter comme un vulgaire couple… semblable aux autres.  
Je pensais que nous étions différents hors du commun parce que tu étais toi… parce que c'était moi…

À part, hors du monde, à vivre l'un pour l'autre, l'un dans l'autre…

Tu me fais de nouveau face contenant difficilement ta rage.  
Oui, petit Gryffon, l'amour peut vite faire place à la haine. Nous tournons sans cesse.

Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Soudain, tu te redresses mais la colère semble t'avoir abandonné. Résignation ?  
Non, ne fais pas ça. Je ne sais pas comment réagir devant cela.  
Redonnes moi la combativité, l'impulsivité… s'il te plaît…

Je tressaille devant ton regard vide.  
Non. Tu n'as pas droit. Je ne céderais pas.

J'ai envie de te secouer mais il ne faut pas que je te touche.

J'appuie sur le battant, prêt à m'éloigner de toi pour toujours et… je me ravise. Je te déteste.  
Je suis le Serpentard. Les coups bas me sont réservés.  
Je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne veux pas me perdre.

Car mes efforts sont vains.  
Je ne réussis pas à tourner cette foutue poignée toujours dans ma main.

Je t'ai dit que je voulais oublier.

Mais… ce serait effacer de ma mémoire tes yeux, ton sourire, tes caresses…  
Comment me dire que si je passe cette porte, je renonce définitivement à nous… à toi ?

C'est comme si je me laissais battre… moi qui n'aime pas perdre.

Je lis dans ton regard… Ce n'est pas une compétition ?

Bien sûr que si. Invariablement.  
Serpent contre Lion. Argent contre Emeraude. Glace contre Feu…  
C'est ainsi et ça ne peut que continuer.

Quelque chose en moi s'évertue à faire faillir mon esprit.  
Peut-être mon cœur mais il est de pierre… n'est ce pas ?

Ma raison voudrait que je passe enfin ce seuil mais l'organe vital m'envoie des signaux contraires… des souvenirs… toujours.  
Et je me souviens aussi que je ne suis pas censé possédé cette faiblesse.  
Un Malfoy reste de marbre… quelque soit la situation.

Je ne suis pas à ma place et je n'y serais jamais. Toi non plus.  
Opposés sur de bien trop nombreuses facettes…

Même si, dans tes bras, cette froideur me quitte…  
Je soupire… Les contraires s'attirent…

Non. Il ne faut pas… notre unité n'a plus lieu d'être, et ne tente même pas de me contrarier.  
Je te l'ai dit : j'ai encore raison. Sans exception.

Pourtant… je voudrais tant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar…  
Je me réveillerais près de toi, tes mèches désordonnées chatouillant mon nez.

Je le souhaite si fort… Mes poings se crispent.

Il est dit qu'on a tous un ange gardien qui est censé exaucer chacun de nos vœux… même les plus stupides… Celui là est loin de l'être à mon avis.  
Il serait salvateur… sauveur de notre fusion déséquilibrée. Je veux retrouver ce qui faisait notre saveur…

Ton goût, ton odeur…

Par Merlin, je suis censé te quitter !

Mais je suis là, devant toi, hésitant. Tu n'as pas bougé.  
Ton regard ne reflète plus rien et le vert de tes yeux a cessé d'illuminer mes pâles iris gris.

La lueur n'est pas revenue… Potter ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

La colère revient. Je la sens gronder au fond de mon être.  
Cette fois, je suis celui qui cède à ce déferlement de fureur… contre toi… contre moi.

Mais je ne prononce pas un mot.

La tempête est dans mes yeux et je sais parfaitement que tu en es conscient…  
Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme…  
Alors regarde les et lis-y toute la fièvre que je mets à te détester… toute la ferveur que je mets à t'aimer.

Je veux te quitter… pas te détruire. Tes amis ont tort. Ce n'est pas ma faute… et pourtant, à cet instant, le Malfoy que je suis ne sait plus faire la part des choses. Je suis perdu…  
Tout s'embrouille à cause de ces prunelles émeraude dans lesquelles j'ai l'habitude de me perdre… elles ont perdu leur éclat mais pas leur pouvoir attirant… Comment… ?

Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir autant d'ascendant sur moi. Je veux contrôler.  
Mes résolutions ne doivent pas fondre devant toi… même si ma résistance est faible… même si je suis loin d'éprouver l'assurance que j'affiche.

Les enseignements paternels ont porté leur fruit…  
Mais toi, tu sais lire à travers mon masque, tu sais le dépasser et surtout… le faire tomber…

Déchiffrer mes expressions… c'était ton jeu préféré à une certaine période avant que les bagarres dégénèrent en… autre chose.  
Tu me l'as avoué bien après.

Laisse moi te laisser, Potter. Laisse moi abandonner ce besoin que j'ai de toi.

Fais comme moi, abandonne tes souvenirs, permets leur de filer.  
Permets moi de disparaître mais fais revenir l'éclat de tes yeux verts… Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard… rien que pour eux.

Tu souris et tu chuchotes un mot… un seul.

Parce que oui, depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche.  
Et moi, je tremble en écoutant ton doux murmure.

Les pleurs, la rage passent mais le son de ta voix… C'en est trop.

Je suis un Serpentard ! Et je suis… faible… Bâtard Sensible…

Tu souris tendrement. Ton regard captivant se pose sur moi.  
C'est réussi, je voulais faire disparaître des souvenirs : j'ai déjà oublié pourquoi je tiens cette poignée.

Ce n'est pas juste. Tu triches.

Un sourire vient de nouveau fleurir sur tes lèvres et tu sais que tu as gagné quand je me penche pour l'effacer…

_Restes...  
_

°

°

°

* * *

_Cette petite idée traînait dans ma tête (et au pied de mon lit…) depuis un moment, les essais avaient juste besoin d'être remaniés.  
En fait, l'inspiration est venue en écoutant une chanson, le morceau en lui même n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le texte mais je trouve que son titre correspond bien à Draco.  
Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut cet OS ms je le publie quand même, j'ai hésité entre une fin heureuse ou triste et je crois que ça se ressent…  
Votre opinion m'intéresse beaucoup ! (wi, wi ! cliquez sur le petit bouton violet !)_


End file.
